villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sabor (Disney)
Sabor is the secondary antagonist of Disney's 37th full-length animated feature film Tarzan, and its 2005 sequel Tarzan II. She is a female leopard who killed Tarzan's parents and Kerchak and Kala's son. In a way, she is the reason Kala adopted Tarzan. Her vocal effects were provided by Frank Welker. Personality While the reason of her villainy was due to living as a fierce, dangerous, bloodthirsty and aggressive predator who is trying to survive in a harsh jungle just like realistic predators, Sabor is also regarded as a villainous character due to the fact that her antagonism and villainy are motivated by her odds with the gorillas: Sabor viewed Kala as one of her archenemies since the female gorilla saved the baby Tarzan not long after she killed his parents and the said gorilla's son. However, Sabor seemed to focused more on Tarzan than Kala, which is seemingly obvious due to the fact that she was denied the opportunity to eat Tarzan at least twice (which the second time was due to Zugor's interference) and thus marked Tarzan as the main priority. History ''Tarzan'' Sabor first appears stalking through vines, where she spots Kerchak and Kala's baby strolling while following a frog. Roaring at the baby gorilla, Sabor manages to catch and devour him, much to both Kerchak and Kala's complete distraught. Sabor is able to infiltrate a couple's home, where she manages to kill the couple offscreen. Eventually, she is about to eat their baby son, who is rescued by a visiting Kala. By luck, Kala manages to trap Sabor by trapping one of her paws with a rope and a pulley while elevating down on a boat. Kala then growls at Sabor before fleeing away with the baby, calling him Tarzan and raising him as her own son. Many years later, Sabor ambushes the gorilla troop. Kerchak does battle with her, but despite his huge size and strength, Sabor's swift and deadly moves prove to be too much for him to handle. Fortunately, a grown Tarzan engages into a fight against Sabor, which culminates when Sabor leaps down on Tarzan and plunges them both into a pit, and is incidentally impaled on the head of Tarzan's spear tip as the ape man raises it against the leopard, killing her. Tarzan then calls out his famous ape man cry, as he lifts up Sabor's dead body. Unknown to him, Tarzan finally avenged his real parents deaths that day, along with Kerchack's and Kala's child. Despite his early reservations against raising Tarzan as a member of the gorillas, Kerchak showed some respect towards Tarzan for killing Sabor, just as they hear several gunshots fired by Cecil Clayton, who intends to track down the gorillas and sell them for profit. ''Tarzan II'' Sabor also made a brief appearance in Tarzan II, which took place during Tarzan's youth. While she chased Tarzan into a valley, she nearly kills Tarzan, but the sudden cry of the Zugor frightens her off. ''Legend of Tarzan'' Sheeta, the discarded original Burroughs designation, was later used in The Legend of Tarzan as the name for one of two black panthers that attack together (the name of the other was Noru). Black panthers are actually a color variety of leopards and they do exist in African jungles, although they seem to be rare. Sabor has been mentioned in the series. Controversy Despite being a leopard, Sabor was portrayed in a very stylized way, with a body and head with strange angles, very long thin fangs (almost like that of a sabor-tooth cat), and scarce spots unlike those of a real leopard, but more like those of a jaguar. This design contrasts sharply with that of other characters in the film (like Kerchak) who were designed on a relatively more realistic style. As usual in film depictions of big cats, Sabor's roars are a mixture of sounds of several felines, including leopards, lions and tigers, but especially cougars. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sabor features as a prominent antagonist and boss in the Deep Jungle world in the first Kingdom Hearts game. After the main character named Sora crash lands in the treehouse, Sabor attempts to kill him, but Sora beats Sabor back until Tarzan appears and drives her off. She later attacks Sora, Donald, Goofy and Tarzan several times, but is always forced to back off. Eventually, just when Clayton goes missing, Sabor appears for one final battle with Sora, who kills her. Trivia *Sabor is classified as a female leopard (also called the leopardess). *Jiminy Cricket's journal entry in Kingdom Hearts infamously got Sabor's gender wrong, referring to her as a "he". *Sabor is another close enemy of Tarzan, alongside Clayton, since she killed his birth parents and relentlessly pursued him ever since he was a baby. *Sabor is the only villain in Tarzan who never speaks. *The name "Sabor" means "taste" in Spanish and Portuguese. *Although Sabor was killed off halfway to introduce the real main antagonist, she served as the Heavy because it was the murder of Kerchak and Kala's baby and Tarzan's parents that drove the plot which made Clayton the Big Bad because he was far more dangerous than her, and the one behind the plot. Navigation Category:Female Category:Predator Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Archenemy Category:Rogues Category:Mute Category:Amoral Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil from the past Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Game Changer Category:Ferals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:The Heavy Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Fighter Category:Nemesis Category:Homicidal Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath